


Empty Night

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: One of Peja's challenges





	Empty Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Will you be my sex slave?" the voice whispered in his ear. 

 

He nodded, not trusting his voice. His life was empty, but then what

could he expect? He was dead after all. He allowed the big man to guide

him from the club. His body responded to the things the Walter look-alike

did to him. But his mind retreated into the fantasies. 

 

Once Walter had loved him. Once he'd been cherished. But he'd lost that

when he let 'them' convince him he could work from the inside and make a

difference. So he'd done what he thought would make a difference. 

 

But in the end, the only thing he accomplished was to lose his lover. So

now he went through the motions of living and when it got too dark, he

found a man to use him, like the one that night. 

 

After the man left, he lay in the carnage of his bed and cried until

sleep claimed him. The next morning he hauled himself into the shower and

contemplated the gun that was on the closet shelf. 

 

Once more he left the gun where it was, and went to get coffee at

Starbucks. With his cup and a bag of birdseed, he sat on a shady bench in

the park. The birds didn't care that a dead man was feeding them. They

only cared that his offering was fresh. 

 

He continued in that way a year and a day. He took the gun down from the

shelf when he read that Mulder had been vindicated. The picture in the

paper showed Mulder, with Scully on one side and Skinner on the other.

From the body language, he guessed that Mulder had finally seduced

Skinner. He wondered if Scully had any clue. 

 

He cleaned the gun carefully, loaded it with the Teflon coated bullet

that he knew would get the job done, wrote a note and then tore it to

shreds. He tucked the gun into the small of his back and went out for

Starbucks coffee and to feed the birds one last time. 

 

He was sitting watching, as they searched out the last of the seed, when

he heard footsteps on the walkway. He didn't bother to look up, not even

when the steps stopped behind his bench. 

 

A large hand gripped his shoulder firmly. He shivered as the breath

ghosted against his ear. 

 

"Will you be my sex slave?" 

 

Alex gulped, shook his head hard, "I must be dreaming." 

 

"You want me to pinch you?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

A big hand slid down his chest and his nipple was tweaked. He tilted his

head back to see warm brown eyes twinkling at him. 

 

"Come on, Alex, time to come in from the cold." 

 

There were questions, lots of questions, but for the life of him he

couldn't voice them. He allowed the big man to pull him up and guide him

to a car nearby. He never bothered to go back to the room he'd been

calling home. Matter of fact he never once even looked back. 

 

The end.


End file.
